


The Topaz Carpet

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, case!fic, the topaz carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock explains his methods behind naming the killer</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Topaz Carpet

“I knew the killer because of the topaz carpet,” Sherlock explained, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke quickly.

“Well, for the rest of us, care to explain?” Lestrade asked, huffing out an annoyed sigh. He always hated it when he couldn’t see where Sherlock was going with things, couldn’t quite figure out his non sequiturs.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sherlock scoffed, rolling his eyes. Though without any real heat. “The carpet here has dirt footprints. Barely able to be seen but there. They match perfectly the suspect’s boot size and pattern. There are specks of blood in the dirt. Which means he walked _through_ blood before he got here. Tests will confirm but the blood is the victim’s due to the uncommon pinkish hue. The suspect was the last person to see the victim alive and witnesses say they were arguing. I noticed earlier there’s a kitchen knife missing from the block in the kitchen that is the same size as the one used on the victim. Fingerprints pulled from the hilt near the blade will match the suspect and the distinctive scar on his index finger. You’ll also find topaz fibers on the suspect on the hems of his pants. Ergo, suspect is killer.”

“You’ve done it again,” John said, marvelling as he gave Sherlock a wide smile. “Brilliant.”


End file.
